Morgrim Skullthorn
"Only bloody brambles bud." -'' Morgrim Skullthorn Morgrim Skullthorn is a Mandible who serves in the Korbloxian Empire. A former Wizard who had been executed for experiments in forbidden magic, he now pursues his research as a risen ghoul, intending on striking back against the living for his humiliation. Personality Morgrim is generally regarded as a friendly, slightly mischievous individual amongst Korbloxians. He usually speaks casually and has a tendency to tease others. Nevertheless, Morgrim is infallibly loyal to the Empire and will follow orders without question. He is especially fixated on the goal of the Dreadwing; harnessing the powers of dragons to crush the Empire's enemies. One of Morgrim's most extreme characteristics is his bloodthirsty nature. This facet of his personality is generally only revealed in the heat of battle. He relishes in any pain inflicted upon his enemies, often taking it upon himself to deliver it accompanied with bouts of maniacal laughter. He does not hesitate to remind opponents that, should they perish, they will be risen and brought to the forefront of the Empire's forces, razing all they stand to protect. This behaviour makes some believe that Morgrim is unhinged, which he does not deny too strongly. His personality was markedly different as Aqneus. While polite, he was an aloof, reclusive youth who spoke rarely with others. This introverted demeanour masked his obsession with the powers of nature, more specifically those of dragons. After his studies in forbidden magic were revealed, Aqneus showed no remorse, trying to convince his then-compatriots that it was the best way to ensure the survival of the Wizards. This eventually gave way to disgust after he was found guilty and sentenced to hanging. The events of his death are what inspired Morgrim's spite for humankind. Appearance Morgrim is a Korbloxian ghoul with light blue skin. He is shorter than the average Korbloxian, only standing at 5'8, and is skinny compared to others of his breed. Morgrim's most distinctive feature are the blackened thorns that circulate through his body and protrude from his head. Unlike many ghouls, Morgrim's skin is mostly attached. As for armor, Morgrim opts to wear the attire of a Korbloxian Mage, along with the black Apprentice mask. He often has his thorn-sword sheathed on his back. As Aqneus Maledict, he was a light skinned man, but his constant experiments made his skin deathly pale. He had brown hair that often coalesced into a mess on his head. Aqneus wore standard Apprentice robes although they were poorly maintained. Prior to his experiments, he was rather skinny but nonetheless healthy. Near the end of his life, his appearance deteriorated from stress and lack of care, becoming far more gaunt. History Pre-Korblox ''"With that sort of power, we can win any war!" - Aqneus Maledict Prior to being known as Morgrim Skullthorn, he was once Aqneus Maledict of the Astral Isles. Aqneus would eventually become an Apprentice of the Astral Isles, being a relatively bright student but not exceptional. During his apprenticeship, he witnessed the aftermath of a dragon attack, and the destruction it wrought on a village. Whilst the other Wizards looked in shock, Aqneus was fascinated. The apprentice would begin to experiment in secret by using materials left over from the village. He would read several books to find new methods to observe draconic energy, some from books of Dracovin. Aqneus' experimentation continued until another Apprentice found him. Subsequently, he was reported to his superiors. Aqneus was given a trial, choosing to justify his actions by stating that they were for the good of the Isles. Nevertheless, he was convicted for treason. The sentence would later be carried out, the treasonous Apprentice was hanged, with his body being buried. Resurrection Aqneus' corpse did not stay buried for long, and was found by a Korbloxian Basher named Zarkonan Zenheart. The Mage knew of Aqneus, and rose him from his grave as a ghoul, albeit with his body having been encroached upon by several roots from his stay in the earth. Following a brief altercation, the Basher won his trust and welcomed him into the Empire, although not before killing a Redcliff soldier. The newly risen wizard then renounced his name, becoming known as Morgrim Skullthorn. The Empire REWORK Morgrim would eventually be promoted to Mandible. He honed his magic as a member of the Dreadwing, known for producing Korbloxian Mages. The Fall REWORK Powers and Abilities As a Mandible, Morgrim is regarded as a skilled combatant. Along with being a Dreadwing, he served as an Iceheart prior to the Empire's first decline, a testament to his skill since the Icehearts consisted of hand-picked fighters. Physical Skillful Swordsmanship: '''Morgrim is well-versed in swordsmanship, his style focusing on aggressive rushing attacks that belie his smaller stature. He mixes this with his magic in close quarters. '''Enhanced Strength: Being an accomplished soldier, Morgrim possesses a degree of physical strength above the average human. While he may not have the strength to compare with some of his peers, he can deflect strong blows or shear through armour with repeated slashes. '''Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: '''Morgrim is quick on his feet and displays impressive reflexes, sufficient to narrowly avoid an arrow loosed at him, and even evade an Aeromancy spell. He tends to depend more on his speed in close quarters compared to his physical strength. '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Morgrim possesses decent endurance. However, his endurance is lower than the average Mandible. Magic '''Magical Aptitude: '''Morgrim possesses high magical aptitude, being the son of the incredibly powerful Mage Zarkonan Zenheart. His overall skill in magic is what makes up for his weaker physical constitution compared to most Mandibles. '''Necromancy: '''Morgrim is a competent, if unorthodox, Necromancer. Unlike most practitioners of this forbidden magic, he opts to manipulate dead, corrupted vegetation, primarily trees. Morgrim can corrupt plants using his sword as a medium, although plants that are infused with magic can resist his influence. Vegetation he controls becomes blackened. Other '''Intelligence: '''During his lifetime he conducted his own experiments in the Isles, displaying a comprehension of magical theory, without raising suspicion. Aqneus was thus able to hoodwink several experienced Wizards for years, which is notable since he was only an Apprentice. As a Korbloxian, Morgrim became a competent Dreadwing initiate. However, the amount of intelligence he retained is unknown. '''Blacksmith (possibly): '''As the Dreadwing create and test dragon enhanced-weaponry, Morgrim may possess skills as a blacksmith.Category:Korbloxians Category:Magic Users